


The Uncrowned King and His Queen

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: Being with Makoto Hanamiya was never easy. Not even close. However, he can't seem to let you go, no matter how harsh he is.Are you ready to see what it's like to be the Flower Child's queen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You're taking my last name so the Flower Couple works out correctly! Sorry if you don't like it, but apparently, Makoto does.

*Makoto’s POV*

 

“Pretty girl…” I cooed at the (h/c) haired girl that was trapped between me and the top of my bed. Her body quivered beneath me and I loved it.

“H-Hanamiya, I need to talk to you.” I raised an eyebrow as my lips made contact with her neck.

“What about?” I asked as I ran my hands up her legs, loving the sensation of her bare skin against my palm.

“How do you feel about me?” I shot her a glare to which she rolled her eyes.

“You know damn well that I don’t embrace crap like that. You’ve known this since your second year in middle school. You didn’t forget did you?” She shook her head.

“I just need to know… This,” she motioned with her hand, “is getting old. I’ve confessed to you when we were both in our second year of middle school and you never accepted. Here we are now, in our second year in high school, and you still don’t accept my feelings. I thought… I thought that having this kind of relationship with you was enough, but it’s not. I need someone that wants to invest in a relationship with me, and it’s not you.” She pushed me off of her. “Matsuhiro Nakanishi from class 2-D has asked me out. I’m going to take his offer.” I glared at her.

“If you leave, don’t even think about coming back, (f/n).” She stretched and then re-buttoned her shirt.

The girl in front of me with (h/l) (h/c) hair and those beautiful (e/c) eyes was (y/f/n) Hanagawa, the Queen of our middle school and now of Kirisaki Daiichi. She’s the captain of the soccer team, the goalie, and our soccer team has never lost a game since she took over.

“I’m sure you have other girls besides me, Hanamiya. You shouldn’t miss me. All that I was, was an outlet for you. I welcomed you with unconditional love, and I need the same.” She grabbed her school bag and slipped on her shoes as she made her way out of my house.

I punched the wall in anger. Dammit… Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why did I let her get away?

~~~

I sat in class, pissed as I watched (f/n) walk in. My eyes quickly flicked to Seto, Hara, Yamazaki, and Furuhashi. I don’t know why I thought she would stay away from my class. We had the same fucking class. The same fucking grades. The same fucking last name. I sighed as I remembered how close our names were, Hanamiya and Hanagawa. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she sat in the desk next to mine. That’s right, she and I rivaled for number one in our school. I sniffed the air as a new scent hit me. Sandalwood? It had to be that Nakanishi guy.

“Good morning, Hara, Seto, Yamazaki, Furuhashi. How are you guys?” she asked.

They answered her and began talking to her. She’s smart. She knows how to push my buttons. She’s purposely ignoring me. As she sat down in her chair after talking to the guys, I grabbed her wrist.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, (f/n)?” She glared at me and snatched her hand away from me.

“I’m talking. What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Are you going out with him, (f/n)?” She tilted her head up, giving her appearance a royal twist to it.

“Does it matter to you, Hanamiya?”

“You know damn well, that it does.” She stood from her seat and walked away from me. “Don’t you fucking walk away from me, (f/n)!”

“What do you want from me, Hanamiya?” she yelled in distaste.

I stopped in my tracks. We were in the middle of the hallway, other classes were paying attention to us.

“Are you dating Nakanishi?” I asked firmly as for a brief second, he was in my line of sight.

“No, I’m not. He got tired of waiting for me and got a girlfriend himself. I’m not dating anyone.”

“Then why not me?” She gave a sarcastic laugh at my comment.

“Aren’t you the one that said not to come back?” My eye twitched. Man, did I hate smart girls… “Besides, you probably have someone else under the sheets with you. Someone else who has filled my spot after our four year streak,” she said quietly as she walked towards me.

“Pretty girl, are you jealous?” I asked as a smirk came across my face.

“Of course not!” she said as she turned away from me. I moved closer to her as her back collided with the wall, while one arm wrapped around her waist and the other was against the wall by her head.

“I believe you are, my pretty, pretty girl. Did you miss me?” I whispered in her ear.

“H-Hanamiya, stop.” I gripped her waist tighter.

“Let me tell you something, pretty girl. The thought of you leaving my bed to be with someone so… peasant like, so unlike the royalty you and I both are, was a blow to my ego. To tell you the truth, I didn’t like that one bit. So, Queen, date me, an Uncrowned King.”

She shook her head. “I need someone that’s going to love and cherish me, Hanamiya. You can’t give me that.” I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

“I’ll ask you, this time. Are you willing to give me your feelings?” She sighed in frustration.

“Fine. I’ll give them to you, but you better not destroy me.”

“That takes away all the fun, pretty girl.” We both smirked at each other.

 

What the fuck did I get myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week in and Makoto is already starting fights... Here we go!

*(f/n)’s POV*

 

I groaned as the alarm in my room went off. I reached for it, only to have my arm grabbed by someone else.

“Don’t touch it. I want to stay here in bed with you all day, (f/n).”

“You know we both can’t do that, Makoto.” He sighed as he sat up and walked to my bathroom.

“Then hurry the fuck up.” I rolled my eyes as I joined him in the shower and quickly dressed.

“Do you have everything you need, Makoto?” He looked around my small apartment, and shrugged.

“I’ll get it later if I left something.” We walked to school and then to our class.

“(f/n)-chan, how are you?” I looked at Hara.

“I’m pretty good. How are you Hara?” He popped his gum and nodded.

“I’m tired.” I gave him a small smile.

“(f/n).”

“What is it, Makoto?”

“What are you doing after school?”

“I have practice.”

He nodded his head. “Can’t you miss this one day for me?”

I shook my head. “Whatever you want to do can wait, Makoto.”

His hand gripped my leg tightly. “Are you so sure it can wait?” I shot him a look from the side.

“Makoto, please not right now.” He grumbled in disappointment and moved his hand away from my leg.

“Tch. We’re not even together a week and you’re acting like a bitch. I should have replaced you.” I sat frozen as his words reached my ears. I was used to his harsh words and his horrible attitude, but this was something very, very different. My hands trembled and tears fell from my eyes.

“Is that what you really think, Makoto?”

“Fuck yeah. You’re being a damn bitch right now.”

“Fuck you, Hanamiya.” I got up and stormed out of the classroom.

~~~

I had cancelled practice for today and tomorrow. I buried my face in my pillow as I gripped the blankets around me. Stupid Hanamiya. He ruined my whole day. I sighed as my phone began to vibrate.

“What?” I hissed as I answered Makoto’s call.

“Where the hell are you?”

“I’m at home. Leave me the fuck alone.” I hung up and refused to answer my phone as he continued to call. Tears slipped from my eyes as I remembered the extremely harsh words that came from his mouth. My phone continued to ring for what seemed to be the thirtieth time. I snatched it open and answered, my voice was raw and sore due to my crying.

“(f/n)-chan, please open the door. Boss is waiting outside. He left practice early since he saw that the soccer girls weren’t practicing.”

“Thanks, Hara.” I hung up and walked over to my front door. “What do you want, Hanamiya?” I asked through the door. It grew quiet at the mention of his last name.

“Let me see you.”

“No! Where do you get off on insulting me? How dare you expect me to give you sex whenever and wherever you want! Screw you, Hanamiya!” It grew quiet again and he sighed.

“Open the door, (f/n).” I grew quiet.

“No. Go find someone else, Hanamiya. You don’t even want me!”

He banged harshly on my door. “Stop using my damn last name and call me by my given name. You know my damn given name. Now open this fucking door!” I hesitated due to his outburst, which caused me to shrink back. Eventually, I opened the door and allowed Makoto to slip into my apartment. He threw his stuff on the floor and turned towards me. I closed the door and looked at Makoto. My eyes were red and puffy and my cheeks were tear stained. “You’ve been crying.”

I stared coldly at Makoto. “You know damn well why I’m crying.” He wrapped his arms around my waist and his lips latched on to my neck. “Why are you here?” I asked coldly. He didn’t answer me. I pushed him away from me. “What, are you trying to get a last taste before you replace me with someone else?”

He glared at my comment. “Why the fuck would you think I would replace you?”

“Did you not hear yourself in class? I don’t want to fuck just anywhere, Makoto.” He ran a hand through his hair.

“You’re my girlfriend, (f/n).”

“Am I? Or am I just that one piece you can’t let go no matter how hard you try?” His arms wrapped around my waist again and looked into my eyes. “You really hurt me, Makoto. I told you, I need a relationship with unconditional love.”

“You know I don’t do love, (f/n).”

“Then why are you here?”

He sighed and his arms slipped from my waist. “Do you want to be replaced?”

“Of course not! I want to be with you, but if you’re going to make me feel like I’m replaceable, then I might as well not even be in this relationship!” He sat on the couch, his head in his hands. I glared at him from my spot by the door.

“I don’t know what you want from me, (f/n)!”

“I don’t want anything from you! Why don’t you just leave my house? You’ve made it very obvious that you don’t want me…”

“If I didn’t want you, I wouldn’t be here right now!” I sat on the edge of the couch and looked at him.

“I never know if you’re actually going to replace me one day, Makoto.” He removed his hands from his face and looked at me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

“You idiot, I’m not going to replace you.”


	3. Chapter 3

*Makoto’s POV*

 

I woke up in my room and quickly dressed for school. Once I was dressed, I walked to my mom’s room.

“Mom, I need to talk to you.” I felt like shit for waking her up, but I had to do this.

“What is it, Makoto?” I walked into her room and saw a woman in her thirties. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She had well-shaped eyebrows and thin lips.

“I want you to meet someone later today.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Is it that girl that comes over all the time?”

“Yeah.”

“Makoto, I understand that this has been going on for four years, but I don’t want to meet one of your girls that you have underneath your sheets. I doubt she’s even serious about you.”

“She’s the only one that’s been in my sheets, Mom. Besides, she’s the serious one. She confessed to me four years ago and I’m barely accepting her feelings now. She’s not just any girl. She’s one that actually gives a fuck about me.”

“So she’s not just for sex anymore?”

“She’s my girlfriend.”

She stared at me hard. “Fine. I’ll be here when you finish practice.” I nodded and walked out of the house to the school.

I sat at my desk and waited for (f/n) to come in. “You look so serious, Hana-chan.”

“What’s wrong boss?” Seto asked. I looked over at Hara and Seto.

“Nothing. I’m just thinking.” (f/n) then walked into the room and sat in the desk next to mine.

“You’re late, (f/n).”

“I moved practice from after school, to the morning so I could see you practice.”

“Hey, after practice, you’re coming to my house.” She nodded and pulled out the homework that was due that day. “How are you feeling after last night?” I asked.

“I’m feeling better, but my face and eyes are still puffy.”

I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. “You don’t have make up?” She shook her head. “Go run some cold water on your face and it should help with the puffiness.” She nodded and left to do so. I watched her figure as she left the room.

~~~

I gripped her hand in mine as we walked.

“You’re quiet today, pretty girl.” She looked over at me.

“Am I?”

“What’s wrong?” She shook her head.

“Nothing, Makoto.” I gripped her hand tighter.

“Don’t fucking lie to me, (f/n).”

“Can I tell you later?” I stopped walking and looked at her.

“No. You’re going to tell me now.” She sighed and gave me a nervous smile.

“There’s rumors going around, Makoto. Someone said that you were sleeping with that Sayuri girl and then someone else said that I was sleeping behind your back. I don’t want you to think I am.” I ran a hand through her hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Don’t worry. I’ll figure out who is starting those.” I walked into my house, with (f/n) behind me. “Sit on the couch, I’ll be right back.” She sat on the couch and looked at her hands. I ran up the stairs and to my mom’s room. “She’s here.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in a second.”

I walked down the stairs and took off my coat before looking at (f/n). “You seem nervous for some reason.”

Her (e/c) eyes locked with mine. “You could’ve told me that I was going to meet your mother today.”

My mom walked down the stairs and sat at the chair across from (f/n). (f/n) immediately stood and bowed.

“Thank you for allowing me into your home.” My mom laughed at (f/n). I pulled her down on the couch next to me.

“Mom, this is Hanagawa (f/n).”

“Hanagawa, huh?” Mom’s eyes traced over (f/n). “You’re rather cute, Hanagawa-chan. Makoto never told me that the girl he constantly brought home was this cute. I have never seen (h/c) hair and eyes before. Did you get them from your parents?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Mom smirked. “So, are you only with Makoto for the sex or are you with him for a relationship?” I glared at my mom.

“You shouldn’t ask her those kinds of questions, Mom.”

“Hanamiya Okaa-san, I’m with Makoto because I truly do care about him.”

“She’s polite too. Makoto how did you ever get a good girl?” I raised an eyebrow at her remark.

“(f/n) sits next to me in class.”

“So you’re the one that’s also number one?” (f/n) gave her a small nod. “Well, I approve. It’s nice to know who caught the attention of my son. (f/n)-chan, please call me mom, okay?” She placed a hand on (f/n)’s head and went upstairs.

(f/n) looked at me with her large eyes. “Don’t worry, she likes you.” (f/n) visibly relaxed and put her head on my shoulder.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me, Makoto.” I gave her a smirk as I stood from the couch.

“Can you make me something to eat, (f/n)?” She nodded and stood as well.

“What would you like to eat?” she asked, but went straight into the fridge. I ran upstairs and saw Mom getting ready for work.

“Mom, (f/n) is going to make something to eat. Would you like some?” She pulled her hair to the side and straightened out her skirt.

“How long is it going to take? I have work in two hours.”

“I think she’s going to make some kind of ramen from scratch. She’s really good at cooking and can have it done in thirty minutes.”

Mom smirked. “Sure. Just let me know when.”

Going down the stairs again, I heard a sharp intake of air. “What happened, Shizuka?” She ran her finger under some of the water, a worried look on her face.

“I accidentally cut myself. Don’t worry.” I grabbed her hand and carefully dried it. “Put a band-aid on it, I’ll finish cutting the rest of the food for you.”

She left the kitchen and went to put a band-aid on her finger. When she returned, she was smiling at me.

"Did I actually catch the Great Makoto caring for me?" she teased.

I sent her a glare and added the vegetable to the pot.

"Are you teasing me, pretty girl?" I asked, raising one of my thick eyebrows.

She shook her head as she walked over, effectively pushing me out of the spot.

I moved to the side and watched as she continued cooking. Eventually, I moved her hair away from her neck and latched on. 

"What is it, Makoto?" she laughed slightly.

I pulled away, admiring the mark I left on her supple skin.

"I'll be sure to leave plenty of these marks all over your body for teasing me, pretty girl. Don't forget that you're mine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama! I promise it gets better though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo tired! College is messing up my writing flow right now... But I'll always make time for Makoto! I love him too much.

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I sighed as I closed my door behind me. Makoto was in a bad mood today, which I received the brunt of it. I quickly changed out of my school uniform and into some warmer clothes before walking out of my apartment to a restaurant down the street.

“Just for one, please.” The hostess escorted me to a small table near a window and I sat down.

“(nickname)-chan?” My eyes widened as I looked over at the only person that calls me that.

“Hanamiya Okaa-san?” She looked at me with wide eyes before sitting down at the table across from me. “I thought I told you to call me ‘mom,’ (f/n)-chan. Anyways, what are you doing here?” Her brown eyes bore into my (e/c) ones before I turned away from her. “It’s Makoto, isn’t it?” I interlaced my hands in front of my face and gave her a very small nod. She sighed and looked out the window. “I specifically told him not to take it out on you…” I arched an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” Suddenly, another waitress ran to the table.

“Hanamiya-sama, what are you doing? You’re supposed to be working!” Mom rolled her eyes and glared. Now I know where Makoto got that glare from…

“I’m busy, Kiko.”

“But, Hanamiya-sama…”

Mom held up her hand. “Can’t you see this is serious? My daughter is here. I’m on break until she leaves. Leave us alone now, or do you want to take my order?” The other waitress looked at me.

“Do you want to order anything?” I looked at her and gave a small smile.

“Can I have a medium mango smoothie and the all you can eat pancakes?”

“What flavor would you like?”

“Chocolate, please.” She then looked over at Mom.

“Some coffee and the home-made waffles.” The other waitress walked away.

“So what’s going on with Makoto?” I asked. She sighed and looked away from me.

“Last night, Makoto’s father called us. It’s the first time since he walked out on Makoto and me, right around the time Makoto turned four. He said he wants to go to one of Makoto’s games, meet him, take him out for dinner, talk, meet you, etc… He basically wants to act like we’re all a family. It’s the first time in thirteen years that he’s even tried to reach out to him. Obviously, Makoto doesn’t know how to respond to this.” The other waitress brought us the food and then left.

“I had no idea…” I muttered. Her brown eyes looked at me carefully and she put a hand on mine.

“What did he tell you?” she asked.

A pathetic laugh left my lips and I stared at the dark sky outside. “He told me that there is no reason for him to invest in love, after seeing how his father betrayed you.” “Is that all?” I shook my head. “He also said that there’s no reason for him to waste any more time on me. I’m too invested into the relationship and he doesn’t want to have any serious connections.” I dropped my fork on my plate and looked down at my hands. “Makoto then told me that he was planning on sleeping with other girls tonight. After that, he broke up with me.” Tears poured out of my eyes.

“(f/n)-chan…”

“I don’t understand!” I yelled. I couldn’t care less if I attracted any attention to myself. “I have never given him a reason to doubt that my love for him is true! Never! Why must I be the one to get torn down constantly?” She ran her hand over my back and consoled me.

“If you want, I could talk to him for you, (f/n)-chan.” I shook my head.

“If he wants to be like that, then he can stay a loser forever!” I threw money on to the table and ran out of the restaurant, not looking back.

~~~

The next day, I didn’t go to school. I was planning on skipping the whole week. I crawled out of my bed and towards the door, wondering who was at my house so early in the morning. I opened the door and looked at the man in front of me.

He was tall, had grey eyes, black hair, and those unmistakable eyebrows.

“You must be Hanamiya’s father?” The man frowned.

“How do you know who I am, Hanagawa?” “I could ask you the same. Why are you here at my house?”

“I was wondering if you would go with me to the high school to meet Makoto?”

“No. Makoto has left me thanks to your appearance. If you wish to see him, find one of the whores that he says he slept with.” I began to close the door, but he stopped me.

“Wait. What was your full name?”

I raised an eyebrow. “(f/n) Hanagawa.” He nodded and then left my apartment room. I returned to my bed and curled into a ball to keep myself warm. Man, I hated spending winter by myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but it gets better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you! If it wasn't for you, I probably would've kept this story hidden on my laptop forever!

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

Makoto and I had been separated from each other for three months. I had asked the teacher in our class to switch my desk with someone else, and he did. Right now, it was lunch and I walked into the school’s flower garden, wanting to be alone.

“Hanagawa-chan.” I looked over my shoulder and saw Mitsuzu Ukyo, a relative of a member from the Yakuza found near Kirisaki Daiichi.

“Mitsuzu…” He gave me a smirk as he played with the red drop earring found on the left side of his head. He was tall and muscular. His jet black hair ran down to his shoulders and his piercing red eyes bore into mine. He was handsome, but he was one of the most dangerous people I’ve ever met.

“What’s a girl like you doing out here?” I turned to face him.

“I’m just enjoying the fresh air.”

“So where’s your boyfriend?” he asked.

“What boyfriend?” I replied. His eyes widened before another smirk set on his lips.

“You mean to tell me that you’re single? Finally!”

“I’ve always been single, Ukyo.” I searched the garden, hoping to find my favorite flower. He walked next to me.

“I remember hearing that you were with Hanamiya for quite a while. Am I wrong?” I shook my head.

“You’re not completely wrong, but you’re not completely right. Hanamiya and I had a very strange arrangement for the past four years. Nothing more, nothing less.” My eyes kept skimming over the flowers.

“Looking for this lovely little flower?” I looked at Ukyo and saw that he had a white lily in his hands. I looked over at him and a soft smile crossed my lips. “Do you want it?” I gently took it from him and nodded my head. “There’s a smile that I haven’t seen in a while.” He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. “So, are you finally going to give me a chance, (f/n)?”

“Just what are you asking for, Ukyo?”

“Be my girlfriend.”

“I’ll give it a shot.”

~~~

We walked through the halls and to my class.

“I’ll walk you home after school, (f/n). Wait for me here, okay?” I nodded and clutched the white lily tighter to my chest. I noticed all the students were staring and talking about me and Ukyo. Ukyo placed a kiss on my head and turned away from me. “I’ll see you later, babe.” I turned into the classroom and my eyes met Makoto’s. I could tell he was mad, but he’ll always be mad.

Hara walked over to me and popped his gum behind me. “(f/n)-chan.” I looked over my shoulder at him.

“Yes, Hara?”

“You’re going out with Mitsuzu now?” I smiled as I looked at the flower in my hand.

“Yeah.”

 

*Makoto’s POV*

 

I walked home and saw my mom was home.

“You have the day off today?” I asked.

“Yes. What’s wrong? You seem upset.”

“(f/n) is dating someone that has ties to the yakuza. It kind of pissed me off.” She sighed as she kept cooking.

“I honestly don’t know what you want from (f/n). You break up with her and sleep around, but she can’t get a relationship? You’re not being fair to her Makoto.” I glared slightly.

“I didn’t expect her to give up on me so easily.”

“You know, you’ve completely destroyed that girl. Even your father saw that something was wrong with her.”

“He went to go see her?” Mom nodded. “I don’t know how he found her, but he did.” My hands clenched. “So which boy is it?”

“Mitsuzu Ukyo.” Mom gasped and my head shot to her direction.

“What?”

“She’s dating the son of the leader.” I growled slightly.

 

What the fuck was she thinking?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Reader-chan is a little bit happier now, but Makoto isn't completely out of the picture!

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

“Ukyo, I want to go see Mom today.” He opened one red eye and sighed.

“I don’t know why you’re hell bent on seeing Hanamiya’s mother after all he did to you.”

“The break up was two years ago and she’s the only mother figure I have. Can we please go see her?”

“You just want to tell her all the good news, huh?” I nodded and placed a hand on his cheek. “Okay, we’ll go in two hours. That should give us enough time to get out of bed and get ready to go.”

“Thanks, Ukyo.” I sighed before I somehow managed to roll out of bed. “Do you think it’s going to be a boy or a girl?” I asked.

“It better be a boy,” Ukyo said. I shot him a glare and sighed. He slipped out of the bed and placed his hands on my swollen stomach. “How’s the internship coming along?” he asked.

“It’s going pretty well. After this year, I should qualify to work at the high school.” I placed a hand on his arm and felt all the scars, which he noticed.

Suddenly, our door banged open and drunken laughter filled the room. I sighed as I looked at Ukyo through the mirror.

“Go tell your subordinates to shut up. I’m not in the mood to deal with them all right now.” Ukyo slipped on a shirt and walked towards the door, making sure he and I were both dressed.

“You’re very moody today,” he teased. I pointed to my stomach.

“Well, I’m eight months so I have an excuse.” Ukyo ran down the stairs and I could hear him yelling over the others, next a few things broke, then it was quiet, which was followed by laughter. I was completely showered and dressed, so I walked down the stairs. “I don’t know why you guys insist on coming to the fucking house drunk as hell!” I yelled, which caught everyone’s attention. Even in a drunken stupor, they knew I was pretty dangerous. They immediately dropped to their knees and looked at me.

“Ms. (f/n), we apologize!” My attention went to Ukyo who was trapped beneath some subordinates.

“Let Ukyo go, he has to get ready.” Ukyo scrambled away from them and I looked at the door. It was broken. Again. I placed a hand on my face and sighed. “You guys broke the fucking door again?” I said, not asking a question.

“W-we can fix it, Ms. (f/n)!” I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pan, wanting to make some pancakes. It was quiet until my eyes landed on my expensive black and white vase that was now broken on the floor.

“And you guys broke my vase!” I hit every single one of them over the head with the pan. “Get out of my house!  First, fix the door you idiots broke and then find me a replacement for my vase!” I must’ve looked like a dragon, because my words were cutting and burning. I turned around to look at Ukyo. “Let’s go.”

~~~

We sat at a table next to the window.

“(f/n)-chan…” I looked at Mom and smiled. In the two years since Hanamiya and I broke up, she hadn’t aged a bit.

“Hi, Mom.” She sat down and held my hands.

“How are you?” she asked.

“I’m doing pretty well. I’m here with my fiancé. I wanted to share some good news with you.” She raised an eyebrow, but was interested. “I can start working at the high school next year.” She gave me a smile and congratulated me. “Also, I’m going to be a mom next month.” Her jaw dropped and then her eyes wondered towards my stomach.

“(f/n)…” I gave her a small smile. “Congratulations, (f/n). If you need anything let me know.” I nodded and thanked her. “Oh my goodness, I’m going to be a grandmother!” She cheered and went to tell her boss that she was going to take the rest of the day off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short today... My bad

*Makoto’s POV*

 

I watched as Mom hung up the phone and sighed.

“Makoto, I need you to go to the hospital with me.” I arched an eyebrow and declined, saying I had a lot of homework. “Makoto, I’m not asking. This is important.” I got up and followed her into the car and then to the hospital.

I followed her as she made her way through the labyrinth of this place. We eventually arrived at room 220, and Mom opened the door. Inside was a figure on the bed with a baby in their hands, and on the side was another person. My eyes widened slightly as I saw it was Mitsuzu on the hospital bed with a baby in his arms, and (f/n) was at the side of the bed, pulling her long (h/c) hair into a bun.

“(f/n)-chan…” (f/n) turned around and looked at Mom, not even noticing me. Mitsuzu opened his eyes slightly and greeted my mom. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. “How are you doing?” Mom asked Mitsuzu. He coughed slightly, but gave her a small smile.

“I’m holding on.”

“What happened?” Mom asked as she sat next to (f/n), wrapping an arm around the shaking girl.

“Ukyo was sniped. He took six shots through the body…” I stood against the wall, watching the scene in front of me. Eventually, Mom took (f/n) out of the room, leaving only Mitsuzu and me.

“Hanamiya, I’m surprised to see you here.”

“My mom dragged me here.” I took the seat next to his bed and looked at the kid.

“This little guy is Masaomi. He looks nothing like (f/n).”

“I didn’t know that you and (f/n) had a baby together.” My hands clenched tightly.

“Masaomi is only a few weeks old. It’s a shame actually.” I arched an eyebrow.

“What is?” Mitsuzu looked down at the baby, tears streaming.

“I’m not going to live through this, Hanamiya. I finally get the girl of my dreams, and start a family with her, only to die a few weeks later.” I stayed quiet. “You still have feelings for (f/n), don’t you?” he asked me. I nodded. “She’s going to need you, Hanamiya. She already knows that I’m not going to make it through this. I was wondering if you could do me a favor? Please take care of (f/n) and Masaomi. I don’t want (f/n) to be by herself, and I do want Masaomi to have a father figure. Could you do that for me?” Without hesitating, I agreed. “Thanks, Hanamiya. Do you want to hold him? I could use a little bit of a break right now.”

I took the small child from the man and looked at him. He was right, there was no trace of (f/n) in this kid’s face. Mom and (f/n) walked back in and Mitsuzu and I discussed what we had talked about, everyone seemed on board, but (f/n) never looked at me.

“Ukyo…” (f/n) called out to him.

“It’ll be alright, babe. I’m sorry I have to leave so soon.” She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him as best as she could.

“I love you, Ukyo,” she whispered.

“I love you too, (f/n).” With that, he breathed a sigh of relief and stopped breathing all together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, and obviously Makoto is super mushy, but he's lost without you. Poor guy!

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

It had been seven months since Ukyo’s death and I moved in with the Hanamiya’s.

I sighed as Masaomi began to cry in the middle of the night. I stood and went to the kitchen to warm him a bottle. Once it was warm, I walked into the nursery to see Makoto holding Masaomi. The baby was cooing softly as he played with Makoto’s hair.

“I don’t know how you do it, Makoto.” He turned around and looked at me.

“How I do what?” I took Masaomi from him and fed the baby.

“Taking care of someone else’s baby.” He sat down across from me.

“I promised Mitsuzu that I would. I wouldn’t go back on that promise. I don’t want Masaomi to grow up like I did. He needs a father figure.” I stared into my baby’s red eyes.

“I appreciate it, Makoto.” He stared at me.

“You really loved Mitsuzu, didn’t you?” I hummed in response.

“I did.”

“How do you know what love is?” he asked me. I locked eyes with him.

“It was the same feeling I had when I was with you. Of course, it was a strange feeling for me, seeing how my own parents abandoned me and left me to be raised by my grandparents who didn’t give a damn about me. I know love when I see it, even if I had been deprived of it from the very beginning.” Hanamiya grew quiet.

“Look, (f/n)… I’m sorry about the episode I had with my father and you.” I began to burp Masaomi.

“It doesn’t matter, does it?” I asked.

“It does. If I had listened to what Mom had told me, maybe, maybe Masaomi could’ve been our baby.” My eyes widened.

“I thought you didn’t do love?”

“I fucked up, okay? I haven’t been with a girl since the day we broke up.”

“That was almost three years ago, Makoto.”

“I know. I had girls constantly throwing themselves at me, but I didn’t want them. I only wanted you.” I placed Masaomi back into his crib and eventually, we left the room.

“You’re awfully open about your feelings, Makoto.” He pushed me against the wall and looked me in the eyes.

“I need you, (f/n).” I shook my head.

“You can’t love, Makoto. We were better off having a strange relationship instead of actually dating.”

“I’ll prove it to you!”

I arched an eyebrow. “How?”

“Come by Kirisaki Daiichi tomorrow! Hara, Seto, Yamazaki, and Furuhashi will there as well.”

“You do know that I work at the high school, right? I’m the soccer coach, the dance teacher, and the Japanese teacher.” His eyes widened slightly.

“Then, I’ll prove it to you, (f/n).”

~~~

I sighed as I looked at the clock in my class room. I wanted to see Masaomi so badly! I walked into my Japanese class and greeted my students.

“Hanagawa-sensei!” one of the male students called out for me.

“Yes?”

“Is it true that you graduated with Hanamiya-sensei three years ago?”

I nodded my head. “Yes. Hanamiya-sensei and I were the top students in our class. We even shared the same ranking.” My door opened and I looked over to the side. “Makoto, what are you doing here?” I asked.

My students watched as I talked to him. He handed me his phone and motioned for me to go into the hallway.

“Hello?”

_“Are you (f/n) Hanamiya or (f/n) Mitsuzu?”_

“My name is (f/n) Hanagawa. My deceased partner is Ukyo Mitsuzu and we have a son named Masaomi Mitsuzu at the daycare. Is there something wrong?” I asked the daycare assistant.

_“Ms. Hanagawa, Masaomi-kun has a really bad fever. We need you to come get him.”_ I stood quiet in shock.

“I’ll be right there.” I hung up the phone and walked into the class. “Makoto, I need you to watch my class and teach them please.”

“Did they tell you why they called?” he asked.

“Masaomi has a nasty fever. I have to bring him here.” Makoto’s eyes widened.

“Will the principal let you?”

“I don’t have a choice. Besides, Masaomi is virtually quiet.” He nodded and I turned to my class. “Class, Hanamiya-sensei will take over until I come back. Please treat him well.” I took off out of the building and to the daycare right down the street. I quickly picked up Masaomi and brought him to my class. Makoto looked up at me and then at Masaomi. I sat in my desk and fed him a bottle, while I waited for his fever to break.

“Hanagawa-sensei, is that your baby?” I nodded.

“This is Mitsuzu Masaomi.”

“Mitsuzu? Isn’t that the son of the former leader of the yakuza?” My eyes trailed over to Makoto.

“Quit asking your teacher questions. Everyone obviously knows the last name.”

“Hanamiya-sensei, you act like the baby’s dad.” Makoto growled.

“It’s because I am the father.” My class was obviously confused. I stood up and passed Masaomi to Makoto.

“You’re confusing my class. Sit down and watch Masaomi.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter to finish off this story! I'm so sad!

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I was in the gym with Makoto, Masaomi, Hara, Seto, Yamazaki, and Furuhashi. I was watching as they faced off against the high schoolers. I had no idea that Makoto was also the basketball coach. Masaomi’s red eyes tracked Makoto. I giggled at the small boy not even a year old.

“Your daddy would be so proud to see you right now, but Makoto is also your daddy.” At mentioning Makoto’s name, he smiled. Soon, everyone took a break and Makoto walked over to us.

“How are you guys doing?” he asked. I smiled at him.

“His fever broke.” Makoto picked him up and looked him in the eyes.

“You’re doing great, Masaomi,” Makoto said.

“So that’s (f/n)-chan’s baby?” Hara asked.

“That’s the baby she had with Mitsuzu. Can you imagine what the baby would look like if that baby was Makoto’s? It would probably have his fucked up eyebrows too,” Seto said. I took Masaomi from Makoto’s arms and laughed as Makoto got mad. The students were already on the court and Makoto rummaged through his bag until he found a small box and called my name before tossing it to me.

“Let me know what you think at the end of the game, (f/n).” I easily caught the box and opened it. Inside was a ring with a medium-sized diamond, which was set in white gold. I looked back at Makoto and he gave me a smirk. I looked at Masaomi. “What should Mommy do, Masaomi?”

~~~

I walked home with Makoto, Masaomi in his baby carrier with a blanket draped over.

“So what’s the answer?”

“Yes.”

“What the fuck do you mean ‘no’? Do you know how much… Wait, what?” I laughed at Makoto.

“I said yes.” Makoto put a hand on his head and sighed.

“Quit laughing at me, (f/n).” I couldn’t help it. I had to place the baby carrier on a nearby bench and leaned over, my stomach starting to hurt. “It’s not that funny, (f/n)!” I wiped away the tears that were forming in the corner of my eyes.

“Makoto, you’re too funny!” He picked up the baby carrier and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards the apartment.

We opened the door and were instantly greeted by Mom.

“There you guys are! I wanted to see Masaomi!” She took the baby carrier and placed it on the table. She took him out and immediately began playing with him. I flopped on to the couch and looked at Makoto.

“Mom, your son ended up beating the students at the high school.” Makoto glared at me.

“You’re telling on me now?” I stuck my tongue out at him and he growled. He sat next to me on the couch and sighed.

“She said ‘yes’ Mom.”

Mom looked over at me, her mouth open. “W-what?”

“(f/n) and I are getting married.” Mom placed Masaomi in the baby carrier before running over to the couch and tackling us.

“Finally! Makoto got it through his thick head to marry you!” I watched as the two glared at each other, it was the same freaking glare. “So, (f/n)-chan, when are you going to give me another baby?” My mouth fell open as I stared at her.

“What? I just had Masaomi a few months ago!” She shrugged as she pulled her long black hair into a high ponytail.

“So? Your body is able to go back to normal and you’ll have Makoto and me to help you.” She was glaring at me softly, but it was still a pretty damn intimidating glare. 

“Fine, fine. I don’t know when, but I guess we’ll work on it.”

“What the fuck do you mean ‘you guess’? You know what happens when you’re in my bed.” I then turned to look at Makoto.

“Shut up, Makoto!” He pulled on my hair and smirked.

“She already knows, idiot.” I covered my face as I continued to blush at his comment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of the series... I'm so sad to see it end!

~Five Years Later~

 

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I sighed as I woke up to jumping on the bed and the sound of bubblegum popping. Masaomi was jumping on the bed, while Hara and Yamazaki stood at the door way.

“Hey, your kids want to open their Christmas presents. Wake up, parents.” I then looked over at Makoto’s form that was hiding under the blanket. His arm shot out and grabbed the back of Masaomi’s shirt and pulled him down on the bed.

“Why are you jumping on the bed, Masaomi?” Makoto grumbled.

“Daddy, I want to open my presents and so does Makina!” Masaomi whined as he struggled to get out of Makoto’s firm grasp. I was fully awake, and rolled out of bed. I shooed away Hara and Yamazaki.

“Makoto, let’s go open presents.” I set Masaomi free and ran a hand through Makoto’s silky black hair.

“Can’t you just do this yourself this year?” I frowned as I pulled on his hair.

“These are OUR kids, so we BOTH will be down there for presents.” He sighed and stumbled out of bed.

I walked into the third bedroom and grabbed little Makina. I looked at her smiling face. She had Makoto’s hair but my eyes. I walked down the stairs and handed Makina to her favorite uncle, Seto. Seto took her into his arms and gazed at the child, eyes full of nothing but adoration. I honestly thought that Seto was in love with the child…

“Thank goodness that she didn’t get Makoto’s terrible eyebrows. It would’ve ruined this beautiful little girl! She’s just unbelievably beautiful! Shizuka you make beautiful children. Can I keep Makina?” Seto asked.

“What if when her eyebrows finish coming in and she get Makoto’s eyebrows?” I asked.

“She’s far too beautiful for his ugly eyebrows.”

“Two kids later and you guys are still talking shit about my eyebrows.” I laughed as Makoto’s thick eyebrows furrowed together.

We all sat down around the tree, watching as Masaomi opened his gifts first. His red eyes widened with every gift he got until he saw the largest gift that Makoto and I had bought him: a bike.

“Oh my gosh, this is so cool! I love it! Thanks Mommy!” Masaomi hugged me.

“Oi, I helped get you that too!” Makoto scolded. Masaomi hugged me as he stared at Makoto.

“Thanks Daddy, but I love Mommy more. I’m going to steal Mommy from you one day!”  Makoto’s eye twitched and everyone started laughing. Suddenly, the laughing was interrupted by a yelp of pain. Makina was biting Seto’s finger.

“Damn, this little girl has some sharp teeth!” I offered to take her from him, but he refused to give me her. “She’ll open her presents over here,” Seto demanded.

“I think Seto wants your baby girl, Makoto,” I teased. Makoto glared at Seto.

“You can’t have her, Seto.” I took pictures of Makina with her present as the two kept arguing over the girl, Yamazaki and Furuhashi walked in with hot chocolate for Makoto, Hara, Seto, me and themselves.

There was one more box under the tree, marked for Makoto. I grabbed the box and handed it to him.

“Open it, Makoto.” He opened the box and looked inside before looking at me.

“What’s in there, boss?” Makoto pulled out one baby blanket that was blue and another one that was pink. He was honestly at a loss for words.

“Fuck yeah! I’m going to be a dad again!” My eyes widened. Well, I was not expecting that… “And it’s fucking twins!” The others fell quiet as we all watched Makoto. This was an uncharacteristically happy Makoto. Makoto pulled me into a tight hug.

“Geez, Makoto give her a break! She’s about to have two more kids!” Makoto glared at Yamazaki before smirking at me.

“I’ll do all the things I want to (f/n). She wasn’t complaining when-”

“Merry Christmas, everyone!” I yelled as I cut off Makoto.

So this is the Flower Couple’s life.

 

And I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.  



End file.
